Conversaciones con un extraño
by Dashian
Summary: Encontré el cuaderno de un nerd en el pasillo y llamé al número que aparecía en la tapa. No sabía que un nerd tenía voz sexy... y un trasero ardiente. One-Shot.


.

**Hablando con un extraño**

_Eso es exactamente lo que yo hacía; hablaba con un extraño. Por muy raro que parezca, esto tiene una razón; todo lo tiene, eso es lo que pienso._

* * *

.

.

.

El otro día cuando iba corriendo por el instituto como una posesa —producto de mi retraso— me tropecé y quedé pegada a los azulejos del piso. Para mi gran suerte el pasillo estaba desierto, porque todos estaban en clases, se suponía que yo también debía estar en clases.

Maldije en voz alta con todas las palabras que vinieron a mi mente y cuando me di cuenta del cuaderno tirado a la altura de mis pies, despotriqué en contra de él también.

…Ah, y contra el grandísimo dueño por descontado, ahora que recuerdo.

Es que… en serio ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar un maldito cuaderno en medio de un pasillo, donde alguien torpe como yo podía tropezar?

Después de darle vueltas al asunto durante unos momentos maldije un par de veces más al darme cuenta de que al parecer la caída había hecho que algunas de mis neuronas se murieran en el proceso; estaba claro que nadie había dejado el cuaderno a propósito en el suelo.

Me paré con lentitud y una mano en la cabeza, donde había recibido el golpe, dolía de la fregada y a esas alturas ya no me importaba llegar tarde a historia, ahora tenía una excusa para no estar allí.

Me arreglé el bolso, atravesado en el pecho, y me dispuse a caminar de vuelta a la salida del pasillo, para ir a enfermería que quedaba al lado de la cafetería.

La imagen del cuaderno gris con un hermoso piano blanco de cola en la portada y notas musicales puestas artísticamente a su alrededor se instaló en mi mente, haciéndome parar y quedarme ahí, de pie.

Me giré, sin haber decidido aún lo que iba a hacer. Al final, recorrí los tres pasos que ya había dado, me agaché con cuidado para que la cabeza no me diera vueltas, y lo recogí.

En mi mente sonreí pensando en que el zopenco que lo había dejado caer, nunca lo iba a recuperar. Iba a ser una perfecta venganza por el golpe en la cabeza… ¿Infantil? ¡No es cierto!

Es necesario que haga un resumen de mi vida, que no será muy largo, para que comprendan la historia.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo dieciséis años y asisto al tercer año de instituto, en Phoenix. Vivo con mi mamá; Reneé, y Charlie, mi padre, aunque eso no es muy relevante que digamos…

Vivo en Phoenix desde que tengo tres años, antes vivíamos en Forks, Washington, pero mi madre —yo también— prefiere el sol y el calor. Es por eso que mi padre decidió que nos mudáramos acá, donde casi no hay nubes y llueve muy pocas veces al año.

— ¡Bella! ¡Te golpearé, no estoy de broma! —vaya… ¿estaba hablando con alguien?

Miré a mi lado para encontrarme con seis caras, todas vueltas hacia mí. Me sonrojé y bajé la vista.

—Entonces, ¿Te apuntas, Bella? —observé a Angela y por mi expresión se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando —me refiero a la salida, del sábado. Todos vamos al cine.

Le sonreí un poco, agradecida. A mi lado, Alice se removía inquieta esperando mi respuesta y conteniéndose para no golpearme, supuse.

—Claro — dije un poco más lúcida.

— ¡Bien! — chilló Alice. Mi mejor amiga — voy a invitar a Jasper ¿Crees que quiera venir?

—Si, supongo.

Los demás se desentendieron de la conversación al ver que ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Jessica siguió hablando con Mike, Angela se volteó hacia Ben y Rose se nos unió a nuestra conversación. Ese es mi reducido grupo de amigos. No es que quiera más amigos, eso no sería muy bueno para mí. Disfruto de la soledad y el anonimato. El ser famosa en este instituto con miles de estudiantes sería algo catastrófico para alguien como yo. No, gracias.

—¿Quieres ir al centro comercial luego de la película? — Alice me miró expectante y aguardó a mi respuesta con la emoción contenida. ¿Es que acaso necesitaba la respuesta? Siempre terminaba arrastrándome con ella de todas formas. Rodé los ojos y ella aplaudió para luego conversar con Rose acerca de chicos.

Aquella no era una conversación para mí y ellas lo sabían, no tenía mucho que aportar y la mayoría de las veces yo las ignoraba, abstrayéndome en mis propios pensamientos, como en esta ocasión.

Me tomó un momento retomar el hilo de mis pensamientos, de aquellos que estaban en mi mente antes de que me interrumpiera Alice con su amigable amenaza.

Miré a la nada mientras sentía, en realidad no sentía nada literalmente, el cuaderno que tenía guardado en el bolso que descansaba sobre mis piernas. Aquel cuaderno que había encontrado esa mañana antes de ir a la enfermería y saltarme, con mucho agrado, el resto de las clases, hasta la hora de almuerzo, cuando me fui a reunir con mis amigos en nuestra mesa habitual.

Era bastante bonito… tal vez podía dejarme la tapa y botar el resto… ¿O sería algo muy malo?

En fin, después del término de la hora de comida me fui a física, que me tocaba con Alice.

Ahí fue cuando ella pilló el cuaderno que guardaba entre los míos. No me importó realmente hasta que lo abrió y lanzó un gritillo de perplejidad. Yo solo me quedé callada mirando las hojas mientras el profesor sermoneaba a mi amiga por interrumpir su habitual saludo.

—¿Puedes creerlo? — me dijo una vez que el profesor se calló y fue hasta su escritorio para remover los papeles en su valija.

Volví a cerrar el cuaderno y pasé una mano por la tapa, con mucho cuidado.

Lo abrí nuevamente y observé la pulcra caligrafía que llenaba la mitad del total de las páginas.

Debía ser de alguna clase de cerebrito, supuse.

Usaba un bolígrafo negro, lo que solo hacía que las letras me intimidaran aún más. Tomé la decisión, internamente, de nunca más usar un lápiz azul, aunque no podía hacer nada respecto a la forma desigual de mis letras…

Me di cuenta, luego de mirar como tonta el objeto como por media hora—no literalmente—, de que era de física al leer las primeras palabras escritas. Supe de inmediato que el dueño o dueña no estaba en mi clase, porque nadie había reclamado nada, miré de reojo a todos en el salón mientras el profesor seguía en su escritorio, al parecer todos tenían sus cuadernos ya en la mesa mientras charlaban animadamente unos con otros.

— ¡Bella, despierta! — Di un respingo cuando Alice me movió el hombro ligeramente — vamos, sigue viendo las demás hojas — llevó sus manos al cuaderno y yo lo alejé, ella rodó los ojos — no lo romperé ni nada… y dime la verdad ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Lo encontré en un pasillo del edificio once… — le respondí con la verdad sabiendo que no sacaba nada con mentirle. Eso sí, oculté la parte de mi vergonzosa caída.

— ¿Tiene algún nombre? — Inquirió con curiosidad — debe ser de un nerd… ¡Mira cuanto orden! — Yo la ignoré observando la tapa —ni siquiera tú, Bella, pensé que no habían cuadernos más ordenados que los tuyos, a pesar de tu caligrafía — siguió sin inmutarse ante mi rostro enfurruñado cuando hizo alusión a mi no tan bonita letra — ¡Mira a ver si tiene un nombre! Descubramos si es una chica o un chico, aunque apostaría a que es un chico. Normalmente pensaría que es de una chica, ya que los chicos nunca tienen tan bonita letra. ¡Pero qué digo! Si esta caligrafía parece sacada del siglo pasado… es algo gótica ¿No crees?

Miré a Alice sin creer que pudiera decir tantas palabras en tan pocos segundos y algo mareada al oír 'chico' y 'chica' tantas veces…

—Está bien — murmuré.

Observamos con atención la parte interior de la tapa gruesa. Ahí donde se suponía que debía estar el nombre, no había nada escrito. Aunque, de verdad, ya nadie escribía en esos espacios designados con las palabras —Nombre, instituto, curso, asignatura, etc.

Pero…

Sí, había un pero.

Ahí donde decía _calificaciones_ —y al lado había una serie de pequeños espacios— había un par de palabras escritas, con una caligrafía completamente distinta a la del interior del cuaderno.

La oración decía: '_Este cuaderno es del idiota de mi hermano. Llámenlo si quieren una aventura con el más recatado de todos: 89853572'_. En los espacios vacíos había escrito innumerables aes. A tras A…

La letra era desordenada y antiestética. Quedaba bastante claro que _el_ dueño no había escrito aquello.

Nos llevó solo unos segundos leer eso y Alice ya estaba poniendo cara de _estoy tramando algo_.

Rodé los ojos y cerré de golpe el cuaderno, lista para refutar cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, casi podía ver los destellos con forma de estrella que salían de sus ojos.

El profesor comenzó a hablar en ese instante y no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

Alice me miraba queriendo decir algo, cada cierto tiempo, pero el profesor habló casi toda la clase impidiéndoselo.

Cuando el timbre sonó en la lejanía yo ya tenía todo en mi bolso para arrancar de mi mejor amiga.

Salí airosa de mi escape mientras Alice solo gritaba tras de mí, no me siguió, pero eso solo aumentó mis sospechas de que urdía algo. Ella podía correr más rápido que yo, aunque fuera más pequeña, porque no era torpe.

Después de la huida, me entró algo de culpa, al no despedirme de ella. Me monté en el monovolumen y conduje a casa desechando esos pensamientos al recordar que Alice nunca sintió culpa por ningún resultado de sus planes, en los que yo siempre estaba involucrada.

Me dediqué a hacer mis deberes y a admirar el resto de las páginas del cuaderno del misterioso nerd. Con cada una quedaba más asombrada.

Los gráficos de las ondas de sonido que estaban dibujados eran tan perfectos que daba la impresión de haber sido dibujados con una regla, aunque era imposible, ya que las reglas son rectas…

Al llegar hasta la última página escrita suspiré de envidia. Me quedé ensimismada mirando las operaciones matemáticas, pensando superficialidades.

Imaginando cómo era el chico.

Después de haber estado al menos veinte minutos en eso, llegué a una sola conclusión; era un cerebrito y los cerebritos siempre eran feos… así que con ese pensamiento el sentimiento de envidia que había sentido, se convirtió en uno de compasión.

_Al menos es inteligente y su letra es perfecta_… pensé dándole algo de crédito al nerd.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento es que el supuesto nerd no necesitaba crédito de ningún tipo…

Alice mosqueó durante la hora siguiente mientras intentaba concentrarme en los deberes que no había hecho aún por quedarme pesando idioteces. Llamó un montón de veces a mi móvil y los mensajes fueron aún más. Tuve que apagarlo luego de escuchar su voz chillona cuando contesté al último llamado.

Guardé el cuaderno con cuidado bajo el colchón, poco dispuesta a devolvérselo a su dueño. No sé porqué… la tapa era muy bonita pero sabía que ese no era el motivo. Lo que había escrito ahí no me servía ya que yo ya había pasado los contenidos, porque íbamos al mismo curso, solo que no coincidíamos en esa clase. Me pregunté si tal vez, coincidíamos en alguna otra, tratando de imaginar quién sería.

¿Cuál de todos los nerds que conocía de simple vista era el dueño?

Al día siguiente ya había olvidado el asunto. Aunque en el fondo me sentía un poco mal al no entregarlo, como se suponía que debería haber hecho. Al fin y al cabo, nadie era culpable de mi excepcional torpeza.

Alice se encargó de recordármelo cuando recién había puesto un pie en el instituto.

— ¿Lo llamaste? — preguntó mientras caminaba a mi lado.

— ¿A quién? — pregunté desorientada. Ella se limitó a mirarme elocuentemente — No… ¿Se suponía que debía hacerlo? — le dije cuando finalmente entendí a qué se refería.

— ¡Si! — exclamó exasperada.

—No entiendo, Alice — confesé — ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga? — Estaba a punto de refutar pero alcé un dedo impidiéndoselo — ¡Y no me digas que es por hacerle un bien a quien sea que sea el dueño!

— ¡Pues claro! — me miró con cara de cachorro.

—Si tanto interés tienes en devolvérselo, te lo traeré mañana. Así podrás llamarlo para que al pobre no le vaya mal en su examen.

Ella lee pegó una patada al suelo y se tiró el cabello.

— ¡¿Por qué no me puedes seguir la corriente aunque solo sea por una vez?! — exclamó airada, yo sonreí divertida.

— ¿Qué crees que pasará si lo llamo? — pregunté cuando estábamos llegando al edificio nueve — porque… tú no tramas nada sin tener un motivo. Dímelo, Alice.

—Solo tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué tal si no es un nerd, como pensamos? — me miró esperando mi respuesta.

Su pregunta me dejó sin palabras ya que esa posibilidad era tan lejana que ni si quiera se había asomado a mi mente. Casi parecía fantástica. Ese tipo de caligrafía y ese orden no pegaban para nada con un chico guapo.

De hecho, había aprendido que ellos no estaban interesados en los estudios. Tan solo querían pasarla bien, en fiestas y acostándose con todas las chicas exuberantes y guapas que se les pasaban por el frente.

—Eso es casi imposible, amiga…

— Casi, tú lo has dicho — recalcó la primera palabra.

—Alice, ya tienes a Jasper, supongo que pronto se te va a declarar como tú deseas — murmuré aburrida — déjame en paz ¿Quieres? No deseo un chico. Puedo dárselo a Rose si estás tan segura de que es uno mas o menos guapo. ¿Si?— supliqué entrando al aula de lengua.

Ella me miró comprendiendo que su plan había fracasado. Arrugó la frente y caminó haciendo mucho ruido con sus pies. Suspiré feliz de tenerla como amiga.

La semana pasó con lentitud y Alice no volvió a mencionar el tema, aunque al principio se enojó un poco conmigo. El viernes, el tema era asunto zanjado y olvidado.

La película que vimos fue tan aburrida que casi me duermo sobre el hombro de Alice que se sentaba al lado de Jasper. Mis palomitas hubieran salido intactas del cine si no hubiera sido porque Mike se las comió casi todas, dejando algunas para tirarle a la gente, que miraba enfurecida en todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de encontrar al culpable. Ese culpable que se sentaba a mi lado partiéndose de la risa, lo más disimuladamente posible. Eso fue lo único que me divirtió de la salida.

El martirio de comprar ropa pasó lento, mis pies me mataban cuando ya eran las ocho. Estaba segura que si hubieran tenido boca, Alice y Rose se habrían hartado de sus gritos de dolor y el centro comercial ya no habría sido tan buena idea conmigo acompañándolas.

Lástima que eran mudos…

El domingo fue aburrido, como la mayoría. Los profesores nos dejaron la nada misma de deberes, creyendo que hacían mejor… si supieran que los prefería ante el tedio del odioso domingo.

La ropa sucia era tan escaza que tan solo me llevó un lavado. Había quedado cena del sábado y estaba congelada en el frigorífico. Tan solo me quedaba sacarla y calentarla en el microondas.

Estaba esperando la hora de comer, recostada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados, cuando abruptamente recordé la imagen del piano que cubría la tapa del cuaderno que había robado a alguien, bueno, no _tan_ literalmente 'robado'.

Me quedé quieta y con la mente en blanco. Los segundos pasaron mientras sentía como la curiosidad abordaba todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

Fue como si estuviera tirada en el suelo y el sol hubiera ido alumbrando de a poco, conforme la tierra se movía, cada parte de mis extremidades, cubriéndome por completo al final.

No aguanté mucho más y me paré con cuidado para que la vista no se me oscureciera como me sucedía a menudo por pararme tan rápido. Puse una rodilla en el suelo y levanté con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria por la sobreexcitación las mantas de mi cama.

Saqué el cuaderno con premura y lo abrí para mirar ahí, donde estaba escrita la frase con el número del móvil.

Me quedé otro momento sin moverme, dándome cuenta de que no tenía idea de porqué me había inundado el deseo de hacer algo con respecto al libro que sostenía. Algo diferente a tenerlo escondido, patéticamente, bajo mi colchón.

Algo así como, llamar… al número y… no sé, tal vez… hablar con el dueño.

Fruncí el ceño murmurando.

_Estás loca, Swan. _Me dijo aquella vocecilla.

_O tal vez solo quiero devolver el cuaderno, para no sentirme tan mal por influir en las calificaciones de alguien tan inteligente y entregado a sus estudios…_

Mi conciencia me devolvió una risotada despiadada al descubrir mis pensamientos.

_Ha pasado una semana y no te has acordado ni una sola vez del pobre dueño que ha perdido su cuaderno de física._

Me paré de la cama comprendiendo lo que me negaba a aceptar.

_¡Ya lo sé! Tal parece, que pretendes hacer caso a tu amiga. Tal parece, que no soportas la idea de dejar pasar esta oportunidad, aunque creas que las posibilidades de que no sea un nerd solo se acercan al cero coma cero, cero, cero uno por ciento. ¿Entiendes?_

Bueno… no perdía nada ¿O si?

Ante eso mi cabeza no me devolvió ninguna respuesta.

Volví a recostarme en la cama, esta vez con el cuaderno en mis manos, estiradas hacia arriba para poder observarlo. Dirigí la mirada hasta el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama, donde descansaba el móvil que Alice me había regalado un tiempo atrás, y que yo había rechazado vehemente, aunque inútilmente. Me quedaba suficiente crédito como para dos años…

— ¡Bella! ¡Ya llegué! — el grito de mi padre me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación y negué con la cabeza pensando en la locura repentina de mi mente.

Bajé las escaleras dispuesta a calentar la cena.

…Y como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar (La cena) —aunque lo aplazara eternamente— no pude evitar de ninguna forma volver a mi habitación. ¿Qué explicación le iba a dar a Charlie si me preguntaba porqué no iba a dormir para que no me costara levantarme para ir al instituto al otro día?

Sin más remedio subí las escaleras lentamente y llegué a mi cuarto. Lo primero que vi fue el piano, inevitablemente eso fue lo que mis ojos buscaron antes que nada.

Ya… estaba siendo una tonta, seriamente.

Hice muchas cosas innecesarias luego de entrar, cosas como, mover milimétricamente mis bártulos en el escritorio, para ordenarlos. Si alguien me hubiera visto hubiera pensado que padecía de un trastorno compulsivo por la limpieza y el orden.

Luego de otras acciones innecesarias que está de sobra nombrarlas, tomé el móvil de mis manos y marqué el número.

La primera vez me salió mal, por hacerlo tan rápido. La segunda pasé a tocar la tecla roja, que estaba en la pantalla, ya que el maldito móvil no tenía teclas reales, y se me borró. La tercera lo hice bien, marqué a conciencia todos los números, con una lentitud desquiciante.

_Ocho, nueve, ocho, cinco, tres, cinco, siete, dos. _

Me temblaban las manos y mi estómago sufría de sacudidas producto del nerviosismo. Al parecer mi subconsciente y no mi conciencia, ya que esta estaba en contra de mi proceder, pensaba que de verdad la idea de Alice no era tan loca.

Porque no había motivo de estar nerviosa. Tan solo estaba llamando a un, probablemente, nerd, para devolverle el cuaderno. ¿Eso es lo que iba a hacer, cierto?

Hasta ese momento, en el que ya habían sonado cinco pitidos en el móvil, no había pensado el motivo de mi llamada.

¿Llamaba para comprobar que el dueño era un completo fracasado? ¿Para devolver el cuaderno? ¿Para chequear si es que esa remota posibilidad podía ser cierta?

Y en caso de que Alice tuviera razón… ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

Me di cuenta de que yo no era la única que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Porque si resultaba no ser un nerd, yo no podía hacer nada para tener algún tipo de vínculo con él. Era simple, de seguro yo iba a decirle el motivo de mi llamado y, acordaríamos una cita, le devolvería su cuaderno y fin.

Si era un nerd feo y con acné, sería lo mismo, aunque mi rostro, estoy segura, no demostraría tanto agrado como lo habría hecho si hubiera sido un chico atractivo e… inalcanzable.

— _¿Hola?_

…

— _¿Quién es? _

…

¡Dios santo! ¿Qué fue eso?

_Eso fue la demostración de tu patético intento de hablar con el dueño del cuaderno. ¡Ah! Y después le cortaste. _

¿Desde cuando tenía conversaciones con aquella vocecilla tan irritante?

Me abofeteé, literalmente, al ver que estaba completamente fuera de contexto. Volví a enfocarme en el móvil y en la llamada.

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Quién era aquel extraño? ¿Un cerebrito con voz _sexy_?

Porque eso es lo que había oído, con toda claridad. Una voz varonil, elegante, como la maldita caligrafía.

Pegué un salto y el corazón casi me llegó a la garganta por el susto cuando oí la música que Alice me había puesto de tono en el móvil, para los números desconocidos.

Lo tomé con la mano sudorosa y miré la gran pantalla táctil.

_Llamada entrante. _

Miré los números con los ojos entrecerrados, y los comparé con los del cuaderno.

_Ocho, nueve, ocho_… y seguían. Los mismos números.

Me mordí las uñas de la mano izquierda compulsivamente, sin saber qué hacer, con el estómago revuelto también.

Pensé a toda velocidad que si lo dejaba sonar, el desconocido iba a oír mi patético mensaje, ese que decía; _soy Bella Swan, deja tu mensajito si quieres ¡Bye!_

Sabría quien era y después me miraría como si fuera una acosadora o algo por el estilo. Aunque yo no supiera quién era, él lo sabría y yo me sentiría observada en todo momento y…

Mi dedo apretó con fuerza la pantalla, en el sector donde decía _contestar_. Me llené de pánico cuando oí la voz nuevamente. Tarde me di cuenta de que podría haber apretado _ignorar_ y probablemente habría sido lo mejor.

— _¿Me vas a decir quién eres o no? _— me preguntó una voz divertida al otro lado de la línea.

Esperé unos segundos, disfrutando del sonido de su voz. Aunque solo una fracción de mi mente lo hizo. El resto siguió alerta y completamente aterrado.

—_Supongo que esto es una broma… adiós, desconocido. _

— ¡E-Espera!

Sentí mi voz ronca y traté de aclararme la garganta en silencio.

—_Desconocida_ — dijo corrigiéndose con un tono de leve sorpresa.

—Ajá — musité sintiéndome como una completa tonta.

—_Bueno… supongo que llamas para algo ¿Me equivoco? _— inquirió.

Fruncí el ceño airada por la velocidad a la que me latía el corazón. Quería estar calmada pero no podía conseguirlo.

—Así es — logré articular sin tartamudear, con voz clara.

— _¿Vas a ir al grano o no?_ — me molestó un poco el tono de su voz, pero me abstuve de decirle alguna grosería, cuando me di cuenta de la hora. Las diez y media de la noche. ¿Tanto había aplazado la hora de subir a mi habitación?

—Si, lo que ocurre es que el pasado — iba a decir _lunes, encontré tu cuaderno_, pero una música que provenía del móvil me dejó sin palabras.

Alejé instintivamente el aparato de mi oreja al oírla a un volumen casi imposible.

—_Lo siento_ — oí al desconocido decir sobre la música — _espera un poco._

La intensidad bajó de súbito y luego volvió a subir a un volumen bastante más moderado.

— _¡Maldición! ¡Como vuelvas a subir el maldito volumen!_ — Sentí un par de maldiciones más en voz de grito, con la sorpresa grabada en mi rostro — _Tus juegos ya no estarán ahí donde los guardas_ — oí la amenaza en voz baja luego de unos pasos y sentí la música ser alejada. O tal vez era él el que se alejaba de ella.

Sentí una risotada que estoy segura no pertenecía al nerd con voz sexy con el que estaba hablando segundos atrás.

—_Lo siento, de verdad_ — Me dijo el chico. Sentí su voz más cercana así que supuse que había vuelto a ponerse el móvil a la oreja — _que hayas tenido que oír eso_ — aclaró con un pequeño deje de irritación en la voz.

—No te preocupes — contesté un poco más calmada y relajada. Volví a escuchar la música de a poco, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca para volver a dejarme un poquito perpleja — ¿Te gusta Debussy? — pregunté sin pensarlo.

Terminé por convencerme de que definitivamente él sí era un nerd con voz sexy.

Ningún chico atractivo y popular, en su sano juicio, escucharía música clásica, tendría un cuaderno tan ordenado y una caligrafía tan… delicada. ¿Acaso era gay? Bueno, al menos podría tener un nuevo amigo, y gay.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando oí su afirmación.

— _¿Tú también?_ — preguntó interesado.

—Si, lo escucho cuando leo — respondí mordiéndome el labio — y eso sucede a menudo — agregué con una risita.

Él se rio levemente y bueno, ¿Acaso una risa puede excitar a alguien?

Me avergoncé de mis propios pensamientos y traté de calificarla mejor, sin usar la palabra _excitante_.

Si su voz era varonil y sexy, su risa… no tenía palabras para ser descrita, lamentable pero cierto. Me hubiera gustado usar algún adjetivo lo suficientemente bueno, pero es que no existían.

—Bueno y… — comencé — ¿Qué pasó con el volumen hace unos momentos? — pregunté con curiosidad.

Sentí un suspiro exasperado al otro lado de la línea.

—_Mi hermano_ — dijo como si eso lo explicara todo _— es la tercera vez que lo hace. Subió el volumen de mi reproductor a escondidas y lo apagó dejándolo al máximo_. _Lógicamente, cuando yo lo enciendo…_

—Ocurre lo que pasó recién— terminé ocultando la risa.

—Solo _imagina como fue cuando puso uno de sus CDs de heavy metal, ahora solo subió el volumen. Es lo horrible de tener hermanos_— suspiró con dramatismo.

—No podría saberlo — le dije después de reírme por lo de su hermano. Me paré de de la cama y prendí la luz de la lámpara.

—_Tú no tienes hermanos_ — dijo sacando sus propias conclusiones — _debe ser bastante tranquilo_.

Llegué hasta el interruptor que estaba en la muralla, al lado de la puerta y lo apagué dejando la luz de la lámpara.

—Disfruto de la soledad, tanto como de la compañía de mis amigos — aclaré, haciéndole comprender que tener hermanos no me importaba tanto.

—_Supongo que eso es algo que tenemos en común_.

No supe que decir. Pensé con desesperación algo no tan idiota para contestar pero a mi cabeza solo llegaron imágenes de posibles rostros con los que identificar al chico.

—_Así que, desconocida ¿Para qué me llamabas_? — inquirió con ligereza.

— ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! — exclamé en voz baja pensando en la conversación que habíamos tenido.

Alice se pondría bastante arrogante luego de contarle que finalmente había llamado al dueño del cuaderno.

O tal vez no debería contarle… quizás con qué ideas aparecería si le decía que tenía una voz sexy y que teníamos algunas cosas en común. Tal vez si le decía que pensaba que era gay no me molestaría tanto…

— _¿Aún estás recordándolo?_

—No. Solo estaba pensando algunas cosas — dije en un murmullo y posé la vista en el reloj de mi escritorio. Las once.

— _¿Podría saber lo que estabas pensando?_ — preguntó luego de unos segundos. Pensé en lo que le iba a decir y después contesté con premura.

—Pensaba en que esto es extraño.

— _¿Qué me hayas llamado y que aún no me dices tu nombre ni el motivo de tu llamada_? — Preguntó riendo levemente _— tienes razón, es bastante extraño, nunca antes me había ocurrido. _

—Tengo un motivo, aunque no lo parezca — me sonrojé antes de seguir — estaba disfrutando la conversación. P-por eso no te lo he dicho.

— _¿Cuántos años tienes?_ — preguntó con seriedad cambiando de tema abruptamente.

—Dieciséis — articulé confundida.

— _¿Vives en Phoenix?_

—Si, y tú también — respondí. Casi me quise golpear la cabeza en la pared cuando le dije lo último.

De seguro pensaba que era un psicópata que sabía todo de él o algo. ¡Yo y mi boca!

—_Eso significa que ambos vamos al mismo_ _instituto_ — dijo sin prestarle atención a mi frasecita. Iba a hacer el baile de la victoria pero él siguió hablando — _¿Estás en tercero o en segundo? _

—En tercero — dije con temor. No quería decirle quién era y no quería saber quién era él, porque ¿Qué pasaría si resultaba ser un total chasco? ¿Y si era … de verdad alguien totalmente opuesto al tipo de chico que me gustaba?

No sé en qué minuto de mi vida me convertí en una superficial. Eso era algo malo, pero ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

Lamentablemente, si llegaba a conocerlo y era poco agraciado, no sé qué le diría.

_¿Seamos amigos? _

Me pareció algo cruel pero después me convencí de que no estábamos comprometiéndonos ni nada… tan solo hablábamos.

—_Somos compañeros de clase_ — aseguró.

_¡Sorpresa!_ Me dije con amargura. _Ya sabía eso_.

—Es tarde… — dije en un intento de terminar la conversación para que no llegáramos a la parte en que él me preguntaría mi nombre.

—_Tienes razón_ — coincidió — _Que tengas buenas noches, desconocida_. _Supongo que hoy no sabré porqué me llamaste _— agregó acordándose de eso…

—Tengo una idea — dije con la voz ligeramente aguda.

—_Adelante_ — dijo al instante.

—Mañana hablamos— comencé — y bueno, propongo que sigamos con el anonimato ¿No te parece algo interesante? — dije rogando en mi interior, aferrándome a esa última oportunidad, de que aceptara, para no llevarme el chasco que de seguro me iba a llevar cuando lo viera. Si es que alguna vez lo conocía.

—_Mhmm _— murmuró y yo me aterré al no considerar la posibilidad de que él no quisiera hablar conmigo nunca más por mi visible —audible— aura de persona aburrida.

— ¿O no? —cuchicheé.

—_Por supuesto_ —aceptó con entusiasmo, supuse — _me parece interesante_ — dijo repitiendo mis palabras antes empleadas — _y supongo que me dirás finalmente porqué me llamaste .Y tu nombre… algún día cuando dejemos el anonimato._

—Así es — concordando solo con lo primero — adiós — _voz sexy_, agregué en mi interior por ponerle un nombre.

—_Puedes decirme idiota si quieres. Es el apodo preferido de mi hermano _— sugirió en broma.

—Te tomaré la palabra. Idiota. — me reí escandalosamente y después él se unió a mis risas.

—_Que duermas bien_ — finalizó con su voz calmada y luego cortó.

Sonreí con emoción mirando el móvil.

Guardé el número bajo el nombre de _Idiota_, y después, en un arranque de locura, fui al escritorio donde guardaba una de las revistas que Alice me había regalado alguna vez y que yo había rechazado por ser tan insustanciales.

Hojeé con lentitud buscando las imágenes de los actores que salían en las páginas. Escogí el que me pareció más atractivo y le hice una foto con la cámara del teléfono.

Después la puse como foto de contacto a _Idiota_.

Definitivamente se habían muerto varias neuronas en mi cerebro producto de la caída…

Me dormí rápidamente cavilando sobre mi reciente estado de chifladura. Me levanté con el recuerdo del desconocido y no pude deshacerme de él en todo el día.

Alice me sermoneó varias veces por estar en las nubes. Y cuando no lo estaba, mi mirada buscaba posibles candidatos para poder ponerle un rostro al muchacho, dueño del cuaderno.

Terminé por imaginar que era el actor al que había fotografiado porque cada vez que miraba a los chicos en el instituto, que eran miles y miles, mi vista se desviaba hacia los guapos y populares, los que definitivamente no eran…

Decidí no contarle a Alice mi nuevo pasatiempo cuando ya estábamos a jueves, aunque ella no había pasado por alto mi comportamiento extraño. Trataba de no hacer nada raro, fuera de lo común, pero al parecer no era eso lo extraño, si no mi rostro y mi ensoñación.

—Bella, Bella… — miré a Alice que se sentaba a mi lado mientras esperábamos que el profesor de física llegara — ¿Me dirás hoy en qué andas?

Sonrió angelicalmente tratando de persuadirme, como llevaba haciendo desde el lunes.

—No ando en nada, Alice — respondí gruñendo entre dientes — ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

—No te creo… — dijo cantando con una expresión de infinita alegría. Eso me asustaba más que sus expresiones de irritación.

Bufé exasperada y en ese momento el profesor entró al aula. Le agradecí infinitamente con la mirada, aunque cuando no me estaba mirando, claro. No quería que pensara nada raro de mí.

Apoyé la cabeza en mis brazos la mayor parte de la clase recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido la noche anterior. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y casi hago un escándalo al escapárseme una risotada que amortigüé con mi mano, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, excepto Alice.

—Ya sé — dije moviéndome por la cocina — pescado.

Soltó una carcajada.

—_No puede ser… ¡¿Pescado?! Eso no es muy original…_

Me arreglé el audífono, que estaba a punto de caerse de mi oreja y bufé sonoramente.

— ¿Acaso el tuyo es muy original? ¡Aún me dices desconocida, pescado! — grité un poco usando el nuevo apodo que había elegido para él.

— _¿Estás haciendo pescado?_ — preguntó divertido.

—Cierto ¿Quieres probar? — Inquirí — salmón.

—_Se me hace agua la boca_ — dijo en enfurruñándose por no poder probarlo _— malvada_.

Me reí.

—Te llamaré… — me amedrenté un poco y luego seguí sin importarme el resultado de mis palabras — voz sexy.

— _¿Voz sexy?_

—No puedes decirme que no es original ¿O ya te lo habían dicho? —le dije tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi voz.

—_No, ese es nuevo_ — soltó una risita — _vaya, me siento adulado_.

—¿Nuevo? — Dije con fingida despreocupación — ¿Acaso hay otros?

—_Si… aunque prefiero no decirlos, pensarías que soy un egocéntrico_ — explicó con una voz, la que identifiqué como incómoda.

—Oh, vamos… — traté de persuadirlo con aquella que él usaba —juro que no pensaré eso…

—_No_ — dijo tajante con un tono burlón.

— ¡Es injusto! — Resoplé — ¿Me vas a dejar con la duda? — supliqué haciendo un puchero y limpiándome las lágrimas que me provocó la cebolla que estaba picando en rodajas para el salmón —solo uno… por favor.

Él se rió y se quedó en silencio por un momento que me pareció eterno.

—_No te lo vas a creer pero…_ — comenzó indeciso — _una vez una chica me gritó… trasero ardiente_ — terminó audiblemente avergonzado.

— ¿Es en serio? — pregunté anonadada — P-pero… — los próximos cinco minutos estuve riéndome como nunca mientras él rezongaba tratando de hablar de otra cosa.

—Espera, espera — metí el pescado en una budinera y luego lo puse en el horno —Dime qué pasó después.

— _¡No! Estábamos hablando de… de…_

— ¡De ti, por supuesto! — Agregué interrumpiendo su intento de volver a cambiar de tema —ya, voz sexy… cuéntamelo todo.

—No puedo creer que me hagas contarte esto — masculló.

—Ya, ya ¡Ahora!

En un segundo comenzó a hablar rápidamente

—_Primero me llamó por mi nombre y cuando me volteé la vi corriendo hacia mí, después gritó aquello que tú ya sabes y luego_, _agarrómitrasero._

—Agarró… tú — paré abruptamente y escupí la última palabra —: …trasero.

Un nerd con voz sexy y trasero ardiente. Si no hubiera estado hablando con él, no hubiera creído a nadie que me hubiera dicho que existía uno.

—_Voy a cortar, desconocida_— amenazó cuando ya había pasado demasiado tiempo riéndome de lo que me había contado.

—No, no — dije entre risas — trasero ardiente.

Después de eso soltó un bufido y me cortó. Yo me seguí riendo sola en la cocina mientras terminaba de hacer la cena. Charlie me miró como si estuviera loca mientras comíamos, por la sonrisa que no desapareció de mi rostro.

Cuando el recuerdo se desvaneció poco a poco fui consciente de las paredes blancas del aula. Levanté el rostro de entre mis brazos y miré a Alice que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno lo que decía el profesor.

Interrumpió su tarea cuando se dio cuenta de mi proceder y me miró con el ceño fruncido, algo irritada.

Movió sus labios lentamente, pronunciando un par de palabras que entendí al instante.

_Mala amiga_.

Rodé los ojos y agarré el lápiz negro que me había comprado días antes y comencé a escribir la lección que estaba dando el profesor. Estaba totalmente perdida en la materia, tendría que pedir ayuda y sospeché que Alice no me la daría.

Tal vez voz sexy podría dármela.

De seguro que ya había comprado otra libreta donde anotar los contenidos de física…

El receso comenzó una media hora después de que Alice me había sacado en cara lo mala amiga que era, según ella.

—Mira, Bella — comenzó una vez que salimos del salón junto con los demás —este es el quid del asunto; nosotras somos amigas desde que tenemos cinco años. Yo siempre te cuento mis secretos ¡Tú no! — terminó chillando.

¡No podía contárselo! Alice era una _planeadora_. Si solo se limitara a oírme y darme un consejo vago ¡Yo se lo habría contado! ¡Pero no! Ella siempre metía sus pequeñas manos en todos mis asuntos y problemas. Aunque no me molestaba en lo absoluto; la _mitad_ de las veces todo salía bien.

Alice lloriqueó unos segundos maldiciendo. Pensé que se había calmado y que iba a dejar el tema cuando se quedó callada y caminó a mi lado mirando el suelo.

Pero en un movimiento más que rápido ella se tiró sobre mí y habría ido a parar a los casilleros apegados la muralla sino hubiera sido porque primero choqué con alguien que caminaba para el lado contrario.

— ¡Dímelo, Bella! ¡La curiosidad me está consumiendo!

Fui vagamente consciente de que Alice se había bajado de mi cuerpo y me miraba con sus manos hechas puño y que aún estaba sobre alguien, por los brazos que me sostenían y mi espalda pegada a un pecho masculino.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y cuando por fin pude ver derechamente me alejé y me volteé ignorando los alegatos de mi mejor amiga, que al parecer se había vuelto loca.

—Lo siento mucho — mascullé airada — perdón.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward Masen. Él luego de mirarme por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido con confusión, sonrió ladinamente, dejándome casi sin aliento.

Lo miré embobada sin darme cuenta y él se alejó rápidamente junto a sus amigos que lo esperaban un poco más adelante esperándolo, muertos de la risa.

Murmuré en contra de Alice por la estupidez que hizo y caminé ignorándola.

¡Tenía que ser encima de Edward Masen! El popular Edward Masen.

Por un momento olvidé la discusión con Alice y lo único que estuvo en mi mente fue esa sonrisa que me había dedicado el chico más atractivo del instituto y de todo el estado, pensé en mi fuero interno.

Nunca antes había estado así de cerca de él. Aún sentía las piernas como gelatina al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

¡Alto ahí, Swan!

Chicos como él eran inalcanzables, no podía permitirme el pensar aquello.

Pensé con furia en contra de la gente encargada de hacer los horarios de la escuela. ¿Por qué no me habían puesto en alguna clase con él?

Deseé poder haber oído su voz en algún momento de mi vida… ni siquiera ahora me había dicho nada, ni siquiera para soltar una palabrota por haberme caído sobre él.

O mejor dicho, por haber sido empujada contra él por mi amiga chiflada. Ciertamente más chiflada que yo.

El resto del día no le hablé a Alice, solo una vez para decirle que la odiaba por haberme tirado sobre Edward. Ella rodó los ojos y me dijo que eso no importaba. Estuvo todo el día rogándome por que la perdonara por ello, al ver que yo la ignoraba.

Llegué exhausta a mi casa, a causa del ejercicio que obligatoriamente realicé en clase de gimnasia. Lo único bueno era que no estábamos practicando ningún deporte, sino que estábamos haciendo aeróbica, lo que era mejor y peor. Lo bueno es que no corría el peligro de ser golpeada y golpear a alguien con un balón. Lo peor era que nadie me cubría y que tenía que moverme sin parar durante una hora, eso traía consigo el sudor, que tanto odiaba.

Tomé una ducha caliente estirando los brazos y las piernas que me dolían por tanto movimiento.

Preparé la cena conversando, como todas las tardes, con el desconocido.

—Voz sexy — dije al tercer pitido, cuando me contestó.

—_Ya tengo un nombre para ti_ — fue lo primero que dijo.

— ¿Y bien? — dije sentándome en una de las diferentes sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

—_Fresas._

La sensación de haber sido pillada me recorrió el cuerpo apenas oí la única palabra que salió de sus labios.

— ¿F-fresas? — Tartamudeé patéticamente — ¿P-Por qué? — pregunté con la voz un poco más firme.

—_Se me ocurrió mientras comía_ — hizo una pausa y agregó dramáticamente —: _fresas_.

Me agarré el pecho, donde me latía el corazón salvajemente. Suspiré dándome cuenta de que había estado equivocada al pensar que ya me había reconocido de alguna forma.

—Mi shampoo favorito tiene aroma de fresas — dije sabiendo que aquello no me delataría de ningún modo.

—_Entonces acerté de alguna forma. _

—Si — dije riéndome — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté casualmente.

—_Estoy leyendo._

—Te interrumpí — dije acusatoriamente, al ver que no me lo había dicho — será mejor que cuelgue, para que puedas leer tranquilo.

—_No te preocupes_ — me tranquilizó — _solo acabo de buscar a alguien en google. Nada que me impida hablar contigo. _

— ¿Acabas de buscar a alguien en google? — pregunté con diversión sin poder creérmelo.

—_De hecho estoy obteniendo una muy buena información, fresas. _

— ¿A quién?

—_Eso es confidencial. _

Rezongué un poco sin importarme realmente a quien estaba buscando y cambié de tema.

Hablamos una hora más, de muchas cosas y el corazón casi se me salió del mediastino cuando voz sexy me dijo aquello.

—Hoy acabo de darme cuenta de donde sacaste mi número. Había olvidado por completo que mi hermano lo había escrito en mi cuaderno de física— hizo una pausa y yo me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir — el cuaderno que tienes tú, supongo — terminó soltando una risa incrédula.

—Ahora sabes cuál es el motivo de mi llamada — respondí indirectamente.

—Ya veo — murmuró — ¿Me lo vas a devolver algún día?

—Supongo que ahora que lo sabes tendré que entregártelo — me paré de la silla cuando el olor de la lasaña comenzó a salir del horno. Lo apagué al ver que el queso estaba más que derretido.

— _¿Eso significa que te voy a conocer?_ — inquirió aguardando mi respuesta, que llegó un poco tardía.

—No lo sé…

—_Me pregunto por qué no quieres conocerme_ — habló para si mismo.

_No quiero llevarme el chasco de mi vida cuando te vea_, pensé con amargura.

— ¡TE ATRAPÉ! — Tal fue el salto que di, al oír una voz chillona a mis espaldas que choqué con el lavavajillas y los platos hicieron un estruendo tremendo.

Los ojos casi se me salieron de las cuencas al ver a mi mejor amiga, parada en el umbral de mi puerta, con ambas manos apoyadas en sus caderas. Una de ellas sostenía la llave, que siempre estaba bajo el alero de la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

— _¿Estás ahí? _— oí la voz que provenía del móvil que sostenía en la mano, la que había bajado hasta posicionarla al lado de mi cintura, cuando me apoyé en el primer mueble que encontré para no caerme de la impresión — _¿Qué ocurre?_

— ¿CON QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO? — gritó Alice apuntando al móvil.

Con rapidez alcé el teléfono y lo puse en mi oreja.

—Tengo que cortar — dijo apresuradamente.

—_Luego me explicas, adiós_.

Metí el teléfono en mi bolsillo, pensando en que Alice era capaz de robármelo para registrar mis llamadas. Y aunque no supiera quien era con quien estaba hablando, iba a llevarse una buena impresión cuando leyera _voz sexy_ en él… y viera la foto del actor. Y que más encima habíamos estado hablando como por dos horas. Y cuatro el día anterior. Y tres el día anterior a ese… Me estremecí imaginando su rostro al descubrirlo. Una parte mínima de mi mente registró el hecho de que el crédito debía de estar por los suelos.

—No hagas nada apresurado, amiga — dije alzando las manos.

— ¡Y un cuerno! ¿Ahora me dices amiga? — dijo haciendo un puchero.

Suspiré derrotada y le indiqué una silla. Ella se sentó y esperó pacientemente mi explicación.

Le conté todo. Luego de molestarse por no contarle y perdonarme, se puso a hacer planes, por supuesto.

Asentí a todo sabiendo que si le llevaba la contraria sería peor.

Alice se fue antes de la cena, diciendo que Jasper la había invitado a cenar a un restaurant. Le deseé suerte y por su rostro emocionado supe que golpearía a Jasper si no le decía de una vez por todas que quería que fueran novios, como me había confesado.

Mi padre me contó algunas anécdotas de su trabajo mientras comíamos la lasaña que había preparado. No sé en qué momento se instaló en mi rostro una sonrisa y no me di cuenta de ella hasta que me dolieron las mejillas y mi padre hizo alusión a ello.

— ¿Estás enamorada? — dijo con un gruñido dejando el tenedor a un lado.

Tartamudeé y murmuré incoherencias hasta que logré decir algo más o menos entendible.

— ¿Q-qué? — Si, eso fue lo entendible.

—Sonríes todo el día y andas en las nubes — explicó con una expresión huraña.

—N-no, papá — jodido el día en que decidió prestarme más atención de la necesaria.

—Ah.

Solté una risita un tanto maniática y seguí comiendo en silencio.

Esa noche me costó trabajo quedarme dormida, la pregunta de Charlie me dio demasiado en qué pensar. No es que quisiera pensar en eso pero fue ineludible.

Era imposible ¿No?... no lo había visto ni una sola vez en mi vida. O tal vez si, pero no a conciencia.

Desperté con sueño y ojeras.

Para variar, Alice estuvo todo el día apuntando a cuanto chico se le pasaba por encima preguntándome mi opinión.

— ¿Podría ser él, no crees?

Bufé ignorándola.

— ¿Y ese? — me atreví a mirar solo una vez. Y me encontré con un deportista rubio. Solté una risa incrédula mirando a Alice como si los cables realmente se le hubieran zafado en su pequeño cerebro, dentro de su pequeña cabeza.

En la hora de almuerzo me senté en la mesa habitual con mis amigos de siempre. Cuando Mike estaba partiendo el apio, un trozo saltó a la cara de Rose y ella le tiró de su comida para vengarse. No recuerdo quién siguió lanzando pedazos de comida, pero se armó una pequeña guerra en la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto nosotros.

Me camuflé, hundiéndome en mi silla para que los alimentos no tocaran mi cabello y esperé a que el suplicio acabara. Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño cuando me llegó algo a la frente. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que era un grano de choclo.

Maldije en mi interior mirando cómo Alice se reía mientras tiraba granos de arroz por montones.

Volví a cerrar los ojos con los brazos cruzados, escuchando las risas de todos

Me exasperé completamente cuando me llegó otro proyectil, esta vez directo a mi nariz. Parecía como si me lo hubieran lanzado a propósito. Como si hubieran calculado y maquinado que llegara a esa parte de mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos dispuesta a maltratar verbalmente a quien fuera que me hubiera tirado comida de nuevo, pero mi boca se cerró apenas abrí los ojos. Y vi a Edward Masen sentado frente a mí.

Observé con confusión a mí alrededor. Todo seguía igual; la comida volaba por el aire y todos se reían de ello. Alice, sentada a mi lado, fue la única que se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y fue cuando lo vio frente a mí. Lo observó por unos segundos y después siguió con el juego.

Volví a posar mí vista en su rostro pálido y hermoso. Él continuó mirándome como si fuera algo de suma importancia. Me sonrojé intensamente y una de sus comisuras se torció, formando una sonrisa. Sus ojos se achicaron levemente en el acto. Fruncí el ceño dándome cuenta de que estaba mirándolo con mucho interés y que era una situación de lo más extraña.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, tal vez, preguntarle qué es lo que quería. Pero él alzó un dedo y lo puso sobre sus labios, que a propósito eran bastante apetecibles, y yo me callé esperando a que dijera algo.

—Hasta que al fin nos conocemos.

Escuché su voz por primera vez por sobre las risas de mis amigos. Sus labios se movieron y sus comisuras se doblaron levemente cuando terminó de decir aquello. Me tomó solo un segundo comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero me tomé al menos un minuto para observar, sin poder creérmelo, todo su rostro.

Y otro más para grabar el sonido de su voz, sin que estuviera interceptada por un teléfono móvil. Tragué convulsivamente, separando los dedos de las manos que me sudaban sin control. Volví a sentir un calor extenderse por mi rostro y él sonrió abiertamente sin que pareciera esperar alguna respuesta por mi parte.

—No creí que tuvieras razón cuando me dijiste que tu rostro pasaba rojo la mayor parte del tiempo — parpadeé para ver si desaparecía, pero no fue así.

Me senté derecha en mi silla y… después me desmayé.

Increíble pero cierto. Desperté en la enfermería con Alice a mi lado, con una expresión de profundo fastidio.

—No puedo creer que te hayas desmayado, Bella — suspiró parándose de la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla — Conoces al dueño del cuaderno, que por cierto no es un nerd con serios problemas de acné, sino todo lo contrario y dejas de respirar. No lo puedo creer.

— ¿Dónde está? — Pregunté con desesperación —Espero no volver a verlo nunca más ¡Es humillante! — grité agarrándome el cabello.

— ¿No quieres verlo más? — Me preguntó perpleja — ¡Es un _hottie_! ¿Le viste el trasero? —Preguntó abanicándose el rostro con la mano — ¡Es el chico más atractivo de todo Estados Unidos, Bella!... después de Jasper, claro— Afirmó completamente segura — Mira, sé que no quieres que me meta en tus cosas, pero me temo que no vas a hacer lo que estás pensando, me encargaré de que se haga lo correcto. Y no pienses que es solo por su aspecto. A juzgar por lo que me has contado — la corté ahí mismo.

—Ya lo sé. Sé que me gustaba antes de saber que era Edward Masen.

— ¿Gustar? — preguntó suspicaz.

—Claro. Es agradable y—

— ¡No! — Me calló alejándose de mí — me encargaré de que se entere de que tú le quieres.

— ¡NO! —Bramé parándome de la camilla y haciendo que la cabeza me diera unas vueltas que nunca se me olvidarían — ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Él no piensa en mí de ese modo!

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡Si!

— ¡Señorita Swan! ¡A la camilla! — la enfermera me arrastró con fuerza hasta que estuve nuevamente en ese pedazo de cama y luego volvió a desaparecer por donde había entrado.

—Eso lo veremos — zanjó Alice. Iba a replicar entre gritos si era necesario, para que no se metiera, pero Edward apareció en la enfermería, y Alice lo observó elocuentemente.

Sentí mis ojos picar al ver que esto era una maldita confabulación.

Ella desapareció con pasos ágiles sin mirarme.

—Bella Swan — me negué a mirarlo de frente y pude ver que se acercó a mí gracias a la visión periférica de mis ojos. El corazón comenzó a latirme de una forma poco natural. Él hizo sonar sus dedos frente a mis ojos con un chasquido.

Finalmente, sin saber qué mas hacer, lo miré arrepintiéndome al verme atrapada en su mirada.

— ¿C-Cómo lo supiste? — le pregunté en un murmullo, ruborizada.

—Lo supe desde que muy sutilmente te caíste sobre mí — contestó visiblemente divertido por el recuerdo.

—Oh — murmuré cayendo en cuenta y recordando la sonrisa que me había dedicado luego de verme y oír mi voz.

—Fue cuando pude sentir el aroma de tu cabello y oírte— agregó sentándose en la silla donde antes había estado Alice.

Miré sus ojos, maravillándome nuevamente por el color verde intenso que solo hacía que su rostro se viera más perfecto de lo que ya era.

— ¿Nunca antes me habías oído hablar? — preguntó con curiosidad, ladeando su rostro.

—No. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no me habría atrevido a tener una conversación contigo cuando hubiera reconocido tu voz por el teléfono.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué? — desvié la mirada.

—La palabra inalcanzable sería la más apropiada.

Me atreví a mirar disimuladamente y lo vi fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Inalcanzable? ¿Yo? — Negó con la cabeza — solo soy un chico que… bueno, tal vez mi rostro sea un poco más agraciado que el de los demás y por eso todos piensan que soy algo de otro mundo…

— ¿Un poco más agraciado? — pregunté riéndome de su humildad.

Edward no dijo nada.

—Supongo que querrás de vuelta tu cuaderno — dije moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.

—Sería mejor que le diera las gracias a Emmett, por haber escrito esa estupidez en la tapa. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de llegar a conocerte.

—Nunca antes habías dicho el nombre de tu hermano — apunté y de súbito recordé al único Emmett que conocía, solo de vista.

—Tú eras la que quería el anonimato — me recordó con dulzura — Probablemente ya lo conozcas, es el que hizo de árbol en la obra de la Abstinencia Sexual. El idiota que arruinó la obra, mejor dicho.

Me sonrojé al recordar la maldita obra y después me reí junto con él cuando la imagen del árbol cayéndose sobre la pareja principal, que por supuesto quería esperar hasta el matrimonio para tener relaciones íntimas y no tener que lidiar con enfermedades de transmisión sexual, se instaló en mi mente. La obra fue un desastre porque no cumplió su cometido, aunque sí la pasamos bien partiéndonos de la risa.

Tampoco es que hubiera cumplido su cometido si es que el árbol no se hubiera caído sobre la pareja…

—Si, lo conozco — afirmé con la imagen del chico de cabello negro y ondulado liado con Rose en un pasillo poco visitado del instituto pegada a mi cabeza — pero no tenía idea de que era tu hermano adoptado.

Me sonrió al ver que recordaba lo que me había contado acerca de la adopción de él y Emmett.

—Es extraño, conocerte y a la vez, verte por primera vez, sabiendo que eres quien eres — dije poco dispuesta a dejar de observar su rostro pálido y perfecto, tallado en porcelana.

—Yo ya lo sabía en las últimas conversaciones — repuso alzando una mano sin vacilar, depositándola en mi mejilla.

Me estremecí y el calor volvió a mi rostro sin poder creer que él estuviera tocándome.

—Ahora cuéntame — habló con entusiasmo — desde que encontraste el cuaderno, por favor — agregó con voz extremadamente persuasiva.

—Me caí por culpa de tu cuaderno — dije con un tono recriminatorio. Él sonrió — y pensaba dejarlo ahí, pero me gustó la tapa y luego pensé en dejármelo… — observé su rostro sonriente y continué — quería arrancarle la tapa, pero cuando revisé las páginas no pude.

Él me miró expectante.

—Quiero decir que tu caligrafía es muy perfecta como para poder desecharla — aclaré y él rodó los ojos — ¡Es en serio! — Reclamé — y eso es todo.

—No, claro que no lo es — refutó y yo fruncí el ceño — estoy completamente seguro de que tuviste una primera impresión de cómo era yo ¿No?

Retorcí los dedos maldiciendo en mi interior. Esa era la parte a la cual no quería llegar.

—Si, tienes razón — terminé por confesar ante su mirada intensa — Alice y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que eras un cerebrito con problemas de acné y con una letra impecable y del siglo pasado — murmuré a toda prisa con la vergüenza invadiéndome por cada poro de mi piel.

Su carcajada baja resonó como música para mis oídos. Esperé paciente a que dijera algo.

La seriedad volvió a sus ojos cuan por fin se calmó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y continuamos mirándonos en silencio. Finalmente Edward habló.

—Ahora veo que es por eso que no querías conocerme — afirmó sin dejar de observar para saber cuál sería mi reacción.

Me avergoncé terriblemente y me sonrojé por millonésima vez. Me trabé con las palabras y cerré los ojos al final, cuando comprendí que mi patético intento de justificarme no estaba funcionando.

—Tienes razón — logré articular correctamente — es cruel, lo sé.

—Entonces tengo suerte de no tener granos — dijo con humor, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Soy una mala persona — dije dándome cuenta de la realidad.

—Nadie puede juzgar tus gustos personales, Bella.

Me quedé en silencio y la enfermera apareció en la pequeña salita haciendo mucho ruido.

Paró en seco al ver a Edward sentado a mi lado.

— ¿Puedo irme ya? — le pregunté al ver su completa inmovilidad.

—Claro, Bella. Solo si no te duele la cabeza ni nada. Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que dejarás de venir a visitarme… — me bajé de la cama avergonzada y arrastré a Edward de un brazo tratando por todos los medios de que no oyera las palabras de la enfermera.

Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio, y yo por mi parte, roja porque él no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Me atreví a mirarlo a hurtadillas un par de veces y él solo me sonrió cuando lo hice.

—Edward, ¿Somos amigos, cierto? — pregunté cuando el silencio se me hizo insoportable, a pesar de que ser amigos no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Ni modo preguntarle si quería ser mi novio, lógicamente, según yo en ese momento, él no estaba interesado en mí de ese modo.

—Amigos… — meditó a propósito poniéndome de los nervios.

—O no… — musité sin saber qué esperar.

—Bueno, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.

Lo miré confundida.

— ¿A qué te refi—?

Dejé de hablar abruptamente cuando él se acercó a mí en un movimiento invisible y esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora, la que solo atisbé un segundo antes de que su rostro estuviera muy cerca del mío para poder ver nada.

Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo ponerme como una tabla, sino sus labios que súbitamente arremetieron contra los míos, que de pronto estaban secos.

Lo primero, pensé que me había vuelto loca y que esto me lo estaba imaginando. Con terror una imagen de mí, en medio del pasillo al lado de Edward, con los ojos perdidos y él pasando una mano frente a mis ojos se esfumó a los segundos.

Lo segundo, pensé que estaba soñando y que aún no me había levantado de mi cama, en la cual seguramente estaría retorciéndome con una sonrisa idiota al creer que era Edward Masen el famoso dueño del cuaderno.

Lo tercero, Edward se separó de mí y supuse que fue porque yo aún estaba ida pensando en las posibilidades, con mi mente en otro lado. Entonces _de verdad_ estaba sucediendo aquello.

—Bella — canturreó en mi oído con sus brazos apretados a mi cintura — despierta — ante eso mi mente dio un respingo, estaba acostumbrada a que me 'despertaran' de mis sueños diurnos.

Deshice los puños de mis manos y subí la mirada lentamente, inevitablemente pasando mi nariz por su pecho de tan pegados que estábamos. Observé sus ojos atemorizada e inconscientemente relamí mis labios.

Edward volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos sin que al parecer mi actitud le hubiera afectado.

Sus manos antes en mi cintura subieron a mi rostro y las dejó a cada lado acercándolo aún más al suyo. Se separó solo un segundo para hablarme contra mi boca.

—Bella…— murmuró irritado.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sentí mis labios vibrar cuando habló sobre ellos. Una sensación de picazón apareció en mi boca.

Y entonces comencé a moverlos sin saber si realmente lo estaba haciendo bien.

Me aterraba que se diera cuenta de que nunca había besado a nadie antes. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi boca y sus manos con rapidez tomaron mis brazos y los guiaron hasta que estuvieron sobre sus hombros.

Volví a sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío cuando él volvió a posar sus manos en mi cintura, más bien en mi espalda.

Me concentré en lo que estaba pasando arriba, luego de negar internamente al ver que mi mente solo prestaba atención a las manos de Edward.

Abrí la boca un poco sintiendo sus labios suaves encajar en ella, la cerré en torno a ellos cuando el hizo lo propio y luego se volvió a repetir.

Me entró la risa cuando vi que estaba haciendo todo tan mecánicamente, aunque por suerte la risa no llegó a salir.

Edward cambió el ángulo del beso haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran y al final me dejé llevar por la calidez de su cuerpo.

Mi primer beso.

El que se rompió de súbito haciendo que mi rostro se fuera hacia delante con los ojos aún cerrados. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado.

—Eso es algo que no me habías contado — abrí los ojos y cerré la boca para no dejar escapar sonidos vergonzosos cuando Edward habló contra el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro — Me dijiste que nunca habías tenido novio, pero no pensé que nunca hubieras besado a nadie.

Un espasmo de horror y vergüenza me recorrió el cuerpo.

Musité un gemido lastimero y él sonrió levemente.

—No te avergüences — dejó un suave beso bajo mi oreja y luego susurró en mi oído — estoy encantado.

Me temblaron las piernas y me agarré un poco más fuerte de sus hombros.

Y…

— ¡WOU-HU! — Cerré los ojos rogando que por favor la persona a la cual pertenecía esa voz no estuviera frente a nosotros cuando los abriera. Lástima que nadie oyó mis plegarias — ¡Te dije que lo llamaras! ¿Quién tenía razón? ¡Yo! Ed-ward Ma-sen — dijo separando el nombre y el apellido en sílabas.

—Supongo que ya conoces a Alice Cullen — murmuré totalmente roja — mi mejor amiga. La planeadora — agregué en un susurro.

Comencé a sentir voces y risas y luego de unos segundos sonó la campana. Me extrañó y luego me di cuenta de que había estado bastante tiempo desmayada. Miré con el ceño fruncido a Edward al ver que no me había preguntado nada al respecto, pero después me di cuenta con pesar de que Alice debería ya haberle contado sobre el motivo del jodido desmayo. Me sonrojé más si eso era posible.

Me separé de Edward y él me miró ceñudo. Me tomó la mano justo cuando miré a tiempo para ver a su hermano, caminando en nuestra dirección. Traía una gran sonrisa y caminaba entusiasmadamente, vi a Edward rodar los ojos, cuando lo miré a escondidas.

— ¿Es ella? — oí la varonil voz de Emmett cuando estuvo frente a nosotros. Desvié la mirada y Edward soltó un bufido — mucho gusto, chica. Soy Emmett, ¿y tu nombre es?

— ¡Bella Swan! — gritó Alice a nuestro lado completamente emocionada — ¡Tú eres al que Bella y yo pillamos con Rose en aquel pasillo! — Reconoció saltando levemente — ¡Y el árbol sexual!

Emmett sonrió orgulloso sin avergonzarse por nada.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

—Entra — dije sonriente.

Edward caminó mirando a todos lados.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada — dije con tono solemne.

El se rió y me besó, quitándome el aliento. Cuando ya no podía estar más pegada a él, separó nuestros cuerpos. Resoplé. Edward era de los que iban despacio…

El me miró divertido ante mi expresión.

—La cocina, la sala, blah, blah — dije apuntando todo rápidamente — subamos — agregué entusiasmada.

Él me siguió cuando tomé su mano.

Llevábamos una semana juntos, y ahora estaba próxima a devolverle su cuaderno. Lo invité a mi casa cuando mi padre no estaba, él aún no sabía que yo tenía novio. Sonreí malvadamente ante la perspectiva de acorralarlo en alguna parte. Vaya que había cambado… de ser una patética sin vida amorosa, ahora estaba planeando acorralamientos en contra de mi perfecto y solo mío novio.

—Mi habitación — dije entrando siendo seguida de cerca por él.

—Muy bonita — concedió.

Yo solté su mano y me fui al escritorio donde abrí el primer cajón. Saqué el cuaderno y le indiqué a Edward que se sentara en mi cama cuando yo lo hice.

Se lo tendí luego de observar la tapa por unos segundos.

Él lo recibió con humor.

— ¡Vaya! Mi cuaderno — dijo mirándolo por ambas caras — está como nuevo.

—Estuve a punto de enmarcarlo — dije con sinceridad.

Él alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

Yo tomé la tapa y la abrí para mirar ahí donde estaba su número. Leí la oración y solté una risilla.

—Recatado… — leí pensando que Emmett tenía toda la razón

—Eso — apuntó la palabra — es una farsa.

Yo me reí mirándolo a él.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó — ¿Piensas que soy un recatado? — Yo no respondí mientras sonreía dándole a entender que _sí_ creía que era un recatado — Te equivocas — me dijo.

Dije solo una palabra.

—Pruébalo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa pervertida y después se tiró sobre mí haciendo que cayéramos sobre la cama.

Me lo probó de una manera bastante eficaz.

.

.

.

* * *

NUEVO NUEVO NUEVO. publicare mas y actualizare historias.


End file.
